Videoconferencing systems can allow participants (users) in multiple locations to communicate simultaneously with one another using two-way video and audio transmissions. A typical requirement for a videoconferencing system, therefore, can be the ability for one or more of the participants in the videoconference to be able to project content from a computing device into the videoconference. In some cases, the host may be required to install and run specialized software (applications) on a computing device for the host. The host may also need to know how to use the specialized software and how to use it in conjunction with activating the videoconferencing system in order to schedule, setup, and run the videoconference. The host and participants can follow a series of steps in order for the host and the participants to connect to, project to, and otherwise participate in the videoconference. However, known videoconferencing systems may not provide proper or efficient access to participants.
Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.